Catch Me If You Can
by ChibiRikka
Summary: Aizen-sama has crossed the line this time around, almost literally. With the Hogyoku he has entered into another dimension, returning with him an army his Espada were unprepared for. Will Grimmjow come to terms with these feisty little beasts, and manage to capture the elusive blue beast who continues to torment him? /I suck at these .
1. Chapter 1

He may not have been with the original three to go visit this 'Johto' land Aizen-sama had recently discovered, but he knew for a fact why he had gone, the evidence was nearly everywhere he looked nowadays. Around nearly every hallway, within almost every room, lurking inside almost every shadow of Las Noches- they all seemed to now harbor some odd looking little beast the Lord had decided to bring back. He avoided those little monsters - _Pokémon_, as Aizen-sama had called them - no matter what the circumstances. They were ugly, annoying, and sometimes bad-tempered, which left him seething with anger when he couldn't beat the shit out of one as if it were a living punching-bag.

"These little beasts are called Pocket Monsters, Pokémon for short, and are blessed little beings that when caught, become pets of sorts and can be used in battles," Aizen-sama had said the day he had returned, bestowing these little nuisances like gifts from above. "They're powers are strange, yet interesting, and after fighting often enough they have this innate ability to _evolve_, or change into a different, stronger form of their original body."

He'd spoken for a long time after that, informing the Espada on their abilities and other such things, but Grimmjow had tuned out the boring lecture and in the end hadn't any need to know anything about them anyway, he hadn't been given one to call his own. But, one thing he made sure to remember after picking out things here and there during that lengthy speech was do not do them harm.

"They are to be our companions, our guests of sorts. If I hear anyone has injured anyone one of them I would like to hear of it personally from that person," He had had enough of Aizen to risk kicking one of the annoying, ugly pieces of shit to death. There was no way in hell was he getting on that bastards bad side over some pathetic little _pokemon_.

In his pocket he clicked the button of one on those round little contraptions called a _poke ball_, feeling it minimize and grow with every twitch of the finger. Three people already adorned their partners openly, while others trained theirs in private. He had yet to go and 'capture' one to call his own, leaving the ball empty and space-consuming. He had no need anyway; they were irrelevant to his interests, what point was there to having something fight for you when you were trying to gain your own strength? It had been one week exactly, and already he'd seen the Espada working out their new weapons on each other instead of fighting it out themselves, fist-to-fist. It pissed him off, and it irked him even more when they turned down his offer for a brawl, which he rarely did in the first place, instead saying he should find himself some 'companion' to fight with and return with the offer when he did.

He entered the large, ominous meeting room to which he hadd been summoned, which was unusually dark compared to the rest of the brightly lit dome. Before him stood a lengthy white table with eleven encompassing chairs of unnecessary heights. They're ugly as hell, and the people sitting in them weren't really any better. At the end of the table, in the chair with the largest backside, sat Aizen. Behind him his loyal friends, or rather pawns, Gin and Tosen, but beside him was also someone, or something, rather, new. His Pokémon, or so-called partner, Mewtwo. It was said to be a telekinetic Pokémon, genetically created by man after finding remnants of the legendary Pokémon 'mew'. Apparently. The purple, semi-human-looking beast was staring into space, standing erect, its stance almost threatening.

Sitting down in his usual spot, he took in the newest editions to the room. Beside Nnoitora was some ugly looking bug, a cricket that had mutated to adapt the most deadly bit of a praying mantis, its pincers. Looking towards Gin, sitting elegantly beside him was a large sage-like silver fox sporting nine beautiful tails whose tips were sea-blue. Its head reached as high as Gins chest, the tips of the nine tails caressing his left shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye Grimmjow noticed perched at the top of Ulquiorra's chair was a black weasel looking creature, it's creepy, red eyes intent and focused. The fourth and final installment he took enough care to notice was that fat, snorting sloth clinging to Starrk's back. It was tan with dark brown spots and an ugly, scrunched up face not unlike a pigs. The creature looked as lazy as the man it took to be its master, still tiny in form. All of these creatures seemed to have an extreme likeness to their new owners in some form or other, and it was partly disturbing and partly,

"Disgusting," he muttered disapprovingly, glaring at the half-aware sloth staring in his direction. It sniffed, that little snout wiggling, then yawned widely and turned its head, falling into a deep sleep just as Starrk had done. Snorting, Grimmjow turned his attention to the table and waited impatiently for the meeting to begin. Yammy was the last to arrive, complaining about some 'Snorlax', whoever that was, was being a lazy grump and wouldn't leave his room. Aizen listened patiently, to Grimmjow's surprise, and after the overweight Arrancar had taken his seat he began.

"One week ago we were granted the opportunity to work with these bizarre, yet unique new beings from a newly discovered world here in Japan, a world where Shinigami and Hollow frankly don't exist. In their place are beasts of all shapes and sizes named _Pokémon_." He paused, glancing over to Mewtwo who stood proudly, unmoving and seemingly uncaring. "I have brought many home with me, to see how well things would work out. By far it seems to have worked well, but I'd like to see more of my children interacting with these beautiful creatures. So please, as of today, make an effort to befriend one of them, any one, and report to me. I would love it if each of you were able to form a stable, unique friendship with one of any of our new guests. It would be a shame and a wasted effort if you would not accept these gifts I have brought back to our home."

Again, Grimmjow had zoned as much as he could, he was tired of hearing about these damned alien monsters. It was as if they were some new trend, as if everyone had to have one. This once foreboding and ominous dome was turned into some High School community babbling and gossiping about their 'Tamagotchi' and how out of this world they were. It took another hour and some more inner complaints, but Aizen finally dismissed them, and he quickly shuffled out of the room, ready to kill something. He didn't want one, so why force him to? What point would there be? Why him, of all people, when it's not as if he needed it? He trudged towards his room, dismissing his fraccion as they too were engrossed in their new 'partners'. Il forte and that three tailed bull-thing, D-Roy and some ugly little slug that had caught fire, they were everywhere! If he sees one more today…


	2. Chapter 2

He found his room, the permanently damaged door welcoming. He slid the door open, and was just about to step into his room when he heard a large crash down the hall. The door clanked shut and he turned irritably to look and see what the ruckus was about. Skimming the halls for signs of life, that fucked up bug-looking thing appeared again three corridors down and he was about to turn away, not wanting to deal with anything relating to Nnoitora, when a burst of orange flame knocked the mantis aside. More attentive now, he turned his fully body to watch, nothing better to do. Aside from seeth silently that Nnoitora hadn't instead attempted to fight him. The bug from before screeched and leapt forward, chasing some tiny little blur about a hundred or so feet ahead.

The bug scraped it's scythe-like forearms together and lashed out at whatever it was chasing, only to be knocked back again by some… _thing_ Grimmjow couldn't make out. With a sudden whiplash of flame, something blue burst out of the fire and hurdled towards him. He finally caught sight of what was fighting the insect; a small, blue dog with some form of white armor atop its head and wrapped around its ankles. It was smaller than the bug, but seemed to pack more muscle and was far more viscous looking - angry-looking. The dog was just in front of him when large scythe-like blades came down on the dog, pinning it to the stark-white floor. The blue contrast was eye-catching, as he compared its pelt to his hair. The dog growled, and Grimmjow took in the full form of the dog. Blue, well-muscled, unfriendly looking. It all seemed too familiar.

"Sai Sai!" The bug hollered jeeringly, like it was laughing at the dog in a foreign language. Watching, waiting for it to knock the mongrel unconscious, he was surprised when the dog belched an orange-red flame, the inferno whipping around them like a snake, making a hot vortex of fire that threw the bug into frenzy. Its forearms detached from the floor and slashed wildly at the swirling flames, dispersing the intense heat. While it was distracted, the dog snarled, leaping up at the bug and clenching down enflamed teeth on the upper arm of the mantis. The bug shrieked and whipped its free arm at the mongrel, pointed end stabbing into the soft flesh of its left side and raking down the belly. Blood spattered the floor but the dog only let itself be thrown to the floor before lunging back onto the bug. It bit down on the scythe dripping with blood while black, noxious smog escaped its throat.

A thick black cloud formed and for a few minutes Grimmjow could only hear growling and the constant 'Sai-thur' of the bug, until finally the smoke cleared and both were limping away from each other, broken and bleeding. The dog-like Pokémon sidestepped the Arrancar as it passed, snarling at him as he turned to make eye contact, and finally collapsed against the wall just opposite him just a few feet ahead. Grimmjow turned to see the bug entirely unconscious, a gooey, red-black pool of blood forming around it. He just stared, amazed at how much damage such a small beast had done. When he looked back, the dog had started up again and was about ten feet ahead of its previous position, a bloody trail behind it. The dog was waving its head left and right, looking for a quick exit. He snorted, turning his back on the dog, when a low howl emanated through the hall and he turned in time to watch as the dog half-skidded half-bounced back towards the mantis.

"Damned bitch, you're always getting away," The low, whiny hiss came from Nnoitora, and Grimmjow had the urge to turn and pound a fist into his face. Nnoitora paid no attention to the lower-ranking Espada and instead shuffled towards the growling dog, a grin forming. The blue mongrel was burping up embers, trying to fight back against the lanky bastard, struggling to stand after being kicked most likely in the ribs or leg. Nnoitora snickered down at the canine, pulling an enlarged poke ball from his pocket. It was different from the average half-red half-white poke ball; instead the top was black with a yellow U curving through it. Less than interested if Nnoitora were to capture the canine, Grimmjow turned down the corridor, prepared to take a nap. If this hadn't happened, he might have been asleep by now instead of being so distracted and growing continually angrier.

"Little bitch," Nnoitora growled, and again, Grimmjow turned, curiosity piqued. The ball was wobbling ferociously when he looked down, taking note that the ball was where the dog had been struggling a moment ago, the middle button flaring red. He waited, wondering what the hell was going on, when the ball snapped open and a large red shape escaped the prison. The dog reappeared out of the red vortex, snarling and shaking itself off. Before the tall Espada had a chance to act, the dog let out a howl and bolted down the hallway, casting Grimmjow a glance before darting around a sharp turn and disappearing from sight. All interest lost, Grimmjow escaped to the shelter of his room, preventing himself from being engrossed any longer.

"Ugly little bitch, I'll say," He muttered, replaying the fight in his head. Collapsing onto his bed, he briefly wondered if there were any fraccion or useless hollow around to fuck, but gave up as he didn't want to leave his spot. A whine broke into his thoughts and he sat up, ready to kick the shit out of something. Looking around his room thoroughly, there wasn't anything but bland, white furniture in sight. Shrugging, muttering to himself, he crawled up his bed to collapse on his pillow, and tried to clear his thoughts as he drifted into slumber. But what irritated him was the flash of blue fur and blazing inferno kept coming to mind until the last second of consciousness.

Another week had passed, and another meeting had come up, and again Aizen-sama had encouraged his men to make acquaintances with the little monsters trolling about. Grimmjow hadn't seen so much as a hair of that blue dog again, and had learned from Szayel after some… _inquiring_ that the dog was known as a 'Houndour', and surprisingly, to the scientist anyway, from the odd description Grimmjow had offered, it was 'shiny'. Whatever the hell that meant. Houndour, really? What an ugly name. Shiny? What does it mean to be 'Shiny'? He was lucky it was the freak scientist that figured this shit out, hell, if it'd been left to him, he'd have died of massive brain damage.

A yawn escaped the Sexta, as he was bored out of his mind. He'd done nothing for a week besides perplex himself with thoughts of that stupid little blue dog, and he had no clue as to why they were so clouded by something he loathed so much. Hell, his thoughts were usually clear, he really didn't think much in the first place, so why was his brain overworking itself now? Taking a sharp left, trying to clear his mind, he nearly careened into his fraccion Il Forte, who was currently grooming that blasted bull of his. He'd come to learn this big cows species was called 'Tauros'.

"Really?" he muttered, dismissing the greeting snort from the bull. He'd gotten tired of trying to tell his fraccion these beasts were pointless, as his men wouldn't listen. D-Roy has this little red slug still, Shawlong had some ugly brown beetle that bore two large horns atop its head that reminded him of white cactuses, even Il forte had this bull, which struck him as a little funny as well as disappointing. The bull stamped heavily as Grimmjow side-stepped to stand beside his fraccion, and Il Forte chuckled.

"Yes, really. This is Taureau," he swept his hand across the bulls mane and grinned proudly at Grimmjow. "He reminds me of my release, I couldn't let him go. It seems everyone nowadays has a partner that resembles him- or herself in some way."

He turned from his Espada and returned to delicately running his hands through that large, brown mane, patting the small black lumps atop the bulls head and toying with the three whipping tails. Grimmjow snorted, ready to yank at Il Fortes hair, when something flashed at the corner of his eye. He turned lazily; eyebrow rising, and was slightly surprised to see the familiar blue pelt of that 'shiny' Houndour, the dog trotting quickly along the corridors. It was grinning, almost, with its left upper lip pulled back and teeth glimmering. Did these things show emotions like humans? Hell, what couldn't they do? The dog was about a foot in front of him, and grinning for whatever god's sake,

_Shit, they're fucked up. _Grimmjow thought, keeping the comment to himself as the dog started pass, still just trotting along on whatever high horse it had climbed on. As it passed it slowed its pace and turned its head, only slightly, and he caught those glittering blue-gray eyes cascading shamelessly down his from, as if sizing him up. The dog was almost past him when suddenly Il Forte chortled and as if given some secret command the bull reared back, snorting. As the dog paused the bull brought down its thick hooves beside the dog's head and stamped threateningly.

"You may not like them, so perhaps I'll show you how amazing these monsters can be," the blond Arrancar commented, throwing a nod in Grimmjow's direction as the bull continued to stomp beside the unaffected dog. "Taureau, show us what you can do."

The bull snorted and paused, to stare at Il Forte, before it bowed its head at the canine. The little mongrel coughed, turning and sticking its little pink tongue out at the larger beast. The gesture was enough to set the bull off as it bellowed and charged, nearly pulverizing it beneath those huge, thundering feet. The dog easily maneuvered around the tangle of hooves and turned to watch just as the bull slammed into the opposite wall, having run too fast and having been unable to stop itself on the slippery, tiled floors. Grimmjow sneered as the dog yawned, plopping onto its hindquarters, thoroughly unimpressed, as the bull pulled back slightly dazed, tossing its head trying to shake away the pain.

"Well, it can run into walls and entirely miss its target," Grimmjow pointed out, clicking his tongue. Il Forte grumbled, glaring down at the little blue monster currently lapping its paw and drawing the large pads over its head. As a minute passed the bull regained itself and spun on its hooves, snorting and lashing its three tails. Il Forte stood erect, trying to keep his composure calm and letting a smile overtake that cute little glare.

"Taureau," he ground out, his smile warping as he looked over to the little pest. "Iron tail."

The bull reared and shook its head, showing off its large horns. When it landed, its thrashing three tails were shimmering a bright silver. The bull thrust itself forward with its powerful hind legs and charged for the dog, which was now standing upright and waggling what little of a tail it had. The bull curved so that is ran beside the dog and forced itself to a halt, the tails lashing and whipping at the dog wildly. The dog pranced like some little fawn, bouncing about to avoid the tails, snapping at one when its muzzle was almost smacked. The bull stamped and snorted, lifting its hind legs and bucking out at the small dog, its right hoof slamming into its jaw and sending the whelp skidding backwards with a painful yelp.

"Mmm, looks like it _can_ do some damage." Grimmjow shrugged, suddenly uninterested. The dog whimpered, but then shook its head and snapped its jaw back into place, turning to bark at the bull with a snide grin. He turned, expecting to see a little mongrel writhing in pain, and was shocked to see the dog whirling around to shake its rump at the offending Pokémon. The bull snorted, livid, and waited for the next command.

"Why that little- Tau, I want that thing down and out! Horn attack." The bull shook its mane and stampeded toward the dog, head lowered and horns struck forward. The dog rolled its eyes and leapt, long before the bull would come into contact, and Grimmjow raised a brow. What was that little thing doing?

"Hrarh!" The dog snarled and its teeth were suddenly glistening a silver color, like Tau's had before during the iron tail attack, falling towards the floor and landing directly on the bulls head. Its teeth sank into the opponents white horn and bit hard, the glistening bone cracking under the pressure. Before long, the top half was breaking and cracking away into shattered bits. The bull paused, confused as to where the dog went, until a paw slipped and smacked its face, sending it into a frenzy. It bucked and grunted as the dog held on mercilessly, more and more bone chiseling away under the pressure of those powerful teeth and jaws.

The bull bucked a final time and the dog leapt away, spitting away little fragments of horn. As the dog landed, the bull charged and slammed its thick skull into the dog, without command, and charged the helpless creature into the wall, indenting it. The dog howled and let its claws rake down the bulls face, creating deep gauges down the snout and cheeks. As the bull reared to slam it again the dog screeched loudly, and as the bull teetered on its hind legs for another attack, the dog belched an orange-blue flame at the bull. The bull tipped a little too far to the right and its weight sent it off balance, the beast crashing heavily to the ground as its fur singed and caught flame. The dog snarled happily and bounced to its side, grinning at its work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, one of them is down and out." Grimmjow sneered, liking the little dog's attitude. As Taureau fought to stand back up, the dog lurched and grabbed the scruff of the bull, yanking hard but barely moving the struggling bull. Il Forte shouted, but Grimmjow was more intent on the little dog attempting to yank the bull. What was it doing? There was no way in hell such a little thing could move that monstrous beast. As he watched, something flashed in the dog's eyes. Those blue-gray pupils looked over to him, glistening with laughter, before turning away as the dog gave a final tug and the bull lifted from the ground. It heaved itself up onto its hind paws, dragging the bull overhead, until it slammed the bull back to the ground while landing on its backside. The bull groaned in pain, staggering quickly to its feet. As it turned, wobbling from side to side, the dog rammed its head into the bull's knees and leaping away. The Pokémon's legs buckled and gave out, tails lashing lethargically as it snorted in pain. The dog barked in triumph and bit down on the broken horn for extra measure.

"That sniveling little…" The Arrancar let the sentence go as the dog turned to him, bowing on its forepaws and snickering. It's little blue tail wagged ominously, the blond glaring at it, before it launched itself at Il Forte, slamming into his stomach sending both crashing to the stark white floor. Il Forte bit back a shout as the dog bounced around on his stomach, barking and sniffing. As he was about to grab the cursed little mongrels scruff, something brown shot out of nowhere and impaled the dogs side, blood spattering the floor and the hollow's white clothing. Moments later, before anything registered, the dog was hurled at the wall. After crashing into the white surface, creating a small indent, the dog fell to the ground spasming in pain.

"Bull shit," Grimmjow muttered, his eyes glancing over to the dog before returning back to the bull fumbling about on its legs, trying to keep its footing. The damned beast may be weak, but it sure as hell was loyal to its master. Il Forte chuckled, reaching up to pet the bull.

"Cheap shot, but it's a point for us!" He seemed thrilled enough as he started cooing to the bovine as he turned and whistled at the bleeding dog. "Stupid little dog, didn't really think it could win, did it?"

The dog stood up and shook itself off, nearly slipping on the pool of blood that had formed around its paws. It seemed unfazed as it turned, growling deep within its throat. Il Forte's smile dropped, and the bull snorted in disgust. Grimmjow turned his full attention to the out of place blue Pokémon, grinning at its sheer willpower. That little thing could dish it out as well as it could take it in. Not bad, for an insignificant little mongrel.

"I still think the dog is winning." He chuckled, his grin widening when the dog turned to him and sniffed, a guttural noise escaping its throat. The fight may have been short, but the dog had certainly done damage in the little time that had passed. Grey-blue orbs met cyan and Grimmjow wondered what that little beast was thinking, if it was thinking at all. The dog sniffed again, ears slowly drawing back as Grimmjow continued to just stare at it. He was about to stick his tongue out when the dog turned away abruptly and started trotting away down the hall, leaving the small group once and for all.

It had been a few hours since the battle, Il Forte fawning over his injured slave-beat after the battle and leaving for his brothers lab. Grimmjow had been informed that the flamboyant scientist had succeeded in creating his own little 'Poke center' whatever the hell that was, and any injured Pokémon was sent to him. He would be offered the hurt Pokémon in its little capsule, and it would return fully healed, glowing and ready for action. Wherever the monster had wandered off to, it sure as hell was confident enough that it could fight again in its condition. Grimmjow grinned, a canine poking through and stabbing his lip, taking pleasure in knowing that after all that hype over these invasive little beasts, they still weren't in the best interests of the Arrancar and Aizen's army. If a little whelp could be the shit out of a bull three times its size, how strong were the rest of them? Pitifully weak, he surmised, seeing as the dog hadn't really done much damage to begin with.

As he rolled the ball across the floor, bored out of his mind, a snort brought his attention back to the land of the reincarnated. The ball hit the opposite wall, rolling to a halt, and a slurping noise now had his full interest. The room was white, unbearably so, meaning something couldn't be hiding anywhere obvious. He sat rigid, listening intently. A lapping noise and few grunts told him the sound was directly behind him, and slowly, cautiously, he turned. As he did so he came face to face a very familiar blue face, a tongue smacking him in the nose as the dog worked on its pudgy tail.

"Who the hell let you in here?" He demanded voice even and laced with venom. The dog paused, looking directly into his eyes, then lapped at his nose before returning its attention to its bum. That was the last straw, Grimmjow lost all grip on sanity. Without so much as breathing he unleashed his blade, unwilling to call out Pantera quite yet, bringing the blade down on his bed and barely missing the dog as it leapt away, whining what almost sounded like a laugh. There was no way an arrogant little whelp was going to cross his boundaries, not yet. Standing to full height, he glared down at the mangy mutt, who cocked its head and panted at him. His recent thoughts may have been preoccupied by the little beast, he hadn't been able to get it up recently or muster any interest in fighting, but there was no way the little creature was going to stomp around in his room like it owned the place. With some form of composure he lifted his hand and pointed towards his door.

"Out." Good, he was coherent. Bad, he was _talking_ to a dog. Good, the dog seemed to listen, looking towards the partially open door and sniffing. Bad, the Houndour barked and turned back to him with that infernal grin. He seethed.

"Out." The dog barked again, jumping to its feet and bowing at him, butt wiggling. The hell was wrong with this beast? He stepped forward, ready to lash out, when the creature bounded away like some prancing gazelle and snapped the poke ball in its jaws, spinning in circles while holding it captive. As Grimmjow took another step forward, it rushed past and out of the room, taking the ball ransom. Okay, so it had broken in, he wasn't that upset. No, not at all. It was playing a game, right? Anyone else would laugh. As Grimmjow stood there, reeling over what happened, something snapped. Using Sonido, he raced after the dog. It was only a step or two when he caught up, and as he bent down to grab the dog's nape, it suddenly sped up.

"Don't fuck with me," Grimmjow raged, racing down corridors and slipping around corners as he chased the little beast. Twice he fell over taking a turn to quickly, and he nearly slammed into anther wall when he suddenly came upon a dead end, the dog leaping off the wall and racing under his legs. As time passed he started using his blade, nearly taking the Pokémon's tail off a time or two. Slowly the game came to an end, the dog slamming into a halt as he nearly tripped over it. _Wretched creature, what game are you playing now?_

The ball dropped unceremoniously to the floor, drenched in saliva, and the Houndour just up and turned away. It trotted off, panting heavily, bored with the game. It was over. Grimmjow had not lost, but technically he hadn't won, either. This new world, filled with the creatures of children's imagination, Grimmjow felt was going to be his ruin. He was lacking in sparring partners, fuck partners, verbally abusive partners- Aizen was paying him little notice. That dog, thing, creature, beast, _monster_… it was fucking with his head. Replacing Pantera in its sheath, he snarled under his breath, threw his hands in the air, and turned away. He needed something, anything to do. Mind racing, he sulked to his room, threw himself onto the bed, had a fit, then fell asleep. Nothing could cure a man better than a well-deserved nap. Tomorrow, tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow he would deal with that insufferable little beast, and then he would force someone to fight him. Piss them off and beat the shit out of them. A good plan, if he did say so himself. It seemed it was going to turn out. And, before he knew it, the trend would pass and the army would march forth, ready to override the Soul Society. Sweet, sweet dreams.

There was no reason for another meeting; Aizen-sama had already made it clear his intentions. Even with his sugar-coated words it was meant that everyone have a Pokémon by now, although Grimmjow had still to capture one. His initial plans had been aborted when the message had been passed for the Espada to meet, leaving Grimmjow with a sour taste in his mouth. He would defy Aizen, but subtly. He would stand no chance against the ex-Shinigami, not with the lack of practice he had had the past few weeks. Entering the spacious room, again lit dimly by Las Noches standards, and took his usual seat. Another hour would be wasted of his life, as Aizen prattled about the unimportant things. He loathed the man's long-winded speeches, reiterating every damn word he said _twice_. It could bore a man to death, if they weren't already dead to begin with.

Gin had yet to show, and Grimmjow took the moment's pause to take in the usual surroundings, picking up on the newer editions. Starrk's sloth-thing was gone, in its place a giant snoring Gorilla-beast, bulging with muscle and relatively large by a Pokémon's standards. As far as he knew, at least. It was still pig-faced and ugly, too. Yammy was again grumbling under his breath about the massive beast Grimmjow had recently glimpsed, the green panda-bear-mountain creature snoring away and too lazy to return to its poke ball. A new recruit hovered above Barragon, a ghostly gray creature with a protruding… skull? One red eye stared ot over the Espada, lacking in awareness but most easily unnerving. It looked puny and weak, but with Barragon, who knew what it held up its… cloak. Rumor had it Halibel had her own enslaved beast, but with nothing o show, he wasn't sure what to make of the possible lie. She very well might or might not. Aaronierro was an enigma in himself, he didn't see any reason additions to his… supporters. He didn't care much for Zommari, seeing as the man thought he was somehow faster the Grimmjow. Lastly was Szayel, and his creature seemed to least resemble him. It was about a foot tall, purple in color, with a grass skirt and two pink flowers on the top of its head. It was effeminate in appearance, but it seemed to radiate energy. Daring anyone to say it was some weak little flower thing.

"Disgusting," he sighed. Leaning back he placed a foot on the table, resting his other leg atop the first. There was a small murmur in the room, and it was grating on his nerves as he waited patiently. The hum died and Grimmjow could feel the shiver course down his spine as the power distributed across the room, Aizen gliding past him as his Pokémon seemed to hover over the tiles just behind. The atmosphere warped menacingly, and Grimmjow shifted, putting his feet down. Coughing a bit, he merely aimed a glare at Ulqiuorra to ignore the sudden shift in the room.

"My dear Espada, I see progress has been made." Aizen stated, that unnerving smile gracing his lips. He took his time sitting down, letting his gaze wash over the table and take in the fruits of his efforts with each Espada in turn. Grimmjow inhaled sharply as Aizen gazed at him, his smile still present, before ex-Shinigami continued on to Zommari. He then exhaled quietly, receiving a snide grin from Nnoitora, whose little green bug gently grazed it's forearms together, keeping itself occupied. He simply grinned back, easing into his chair, feeling full of himself. Aizen hadn't remarked about his lack of a companion, and was therefore safe. He had no need to feel so unsettled any longer. Time passed and he waited, foot wiggling obnoxiously as he stared down at the cup of tea that had been offered to each of the Espada. He always had questioned where the water came from. But then again, it was probably safer not to know, with Gin anything was questionable.

"I see that many improvements have been made, as well as an attempt to come to terms with the latest installments to our army. I am quite thrilled as to the progress." The Pokémon beside him, his Mewtwo, stirred. It let its feet touch the ground, the ball-like toes supporting the weight of its body.

"The scientist has some information to share, Lord Aizen." The creature sounded bitter at the mention of Szayel, its deep voice scratching as it drawled out the word 'scientist'. Aizen nodded at the purple creature, reaching out to grasp its shoulder. The beast stirred, turning to stare evenly at Aizen, and the man only smiled before retracting his arm and placing his head on his hands.

"This is true, dear Szayel, please share with us what you have found." There was a cough, and soon Szayel was standing, a clip board at ready, his little flower friend leaping onto his chair and plopping down with a giggle. The little green power pest actually took the time to flatten out its skirt, and Szayel waited patiently, starting once the purple plant was comfortable and attentive.

"I have found some interesting news, quite fascinating really. These creatures, they aren't here permanently, for starters. I felt this piece of information took priority, seeing as most of us seem to have one now." He looked back at his little flower, glasses gleaming in the faint lighting. "These creautres were brought back through a dimensional rift that had been created by an outburst if spiritual energy by the Hogyouku, and so their time here is merely temporary just as the shift in dimensions had been. The effect of the Spiritual pressure, because they are nothing like is, seems to dissipate over time. In doing so, they gradually disintegrate into nothing, their bodies degenerated into spirit particles to feed the sands of Hueco Mundo."


End file.
